


Insomnia: The Secrets of the Past

by AndromedaSupernova



Category: No Fandom
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-22
Updated: 2016-01-22
Packaged: 2018-05-15 12:13:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,036
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5784934
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AndromedaSupernova/pseuds/AndromedaSupernova
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Old memories can be filled with glory, beautiful memories, fantastic smells and things to observe. Becoming of age can make you realize the secrets within these perfect scenes, and can truly terrify you.</p>
<p>Based in Second Person.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Insomnia: The Secrets of the Past

Once the news struck on what happened, you had a mixed fit of anger, sadness, and dread, all because of that _one place_ , and you couldn't quite put your finger on what was bothering you about it.

Saddening as it was, your grandpa is deathly ill. Made you depressed, as you loved him with all your heart and then some, but even then, you didn't want to go _there_ , and confusion on why you didn't want to kept as a main thought in your head.

You knew the place, but you didn't know why it caused such uncomfortability with your mind and body.

From what you remember, every time you came over, something bad always happened, but what it was can't seem to escape the file room known as forgotten memories.

Even a slight glimpse of what might have happened there made your hairs stand up.

Nothing in your mind knew how to prepare for what could possibly happen, or if anything would happen for that matter.

* * *

Days later, and the time finally arrived, for you to suffer, for you to fear.

You arrive at your grandparents' house, already an eerie vibe had struck you, causing chills down your spine, shakiness, and goosebumps.

As you departed from your car, your grandmother came to greet you with glee, biding you welcome to that house of pandemonium and wretchedness.

You offered your nervous hospitality, and tried to initiate a lengthy, deep conversation. Unfortunately for you, your grandmother insisted you go in the house.

With a lack of doubt in your mind that you would stay here, you decided to pay your grandpa his due regards in his room.

He seemed relunctant to sitting up, but saw your face and quickly bobbed his head up, his face and words obviously showing delight in meeting you again.

You and him shared a strong relationship, ever since you were but a wee baby. You two enjoyed eachother's company and talked about anything, for he was a fun-loving grandpa who anyone could enjoy talking and being around.

The conversation dragged on for hours, and friends and family came to greet your grandpa, as he was horrendously sick, though nobody would suspect him to die, even at the state he is now.

You knew this couldn't last forever, and your fate with _it_ will finally be met. Your grandma decided to go to sleep early, and most of everyone else followed in her footsteps, either going home or sleeping in an extra bed or couch.

You didn't get just any extra bed though, you got the room. The room that held all your childhood, even adult, uneasiness and fright. Not necessarily the room, but what was in it.

As you approached the bed, you scanned your eyes across the room, looking at everything wrong with it. _It_ crossed your line of sight, but you tried hard to forget about it. Your mind was already playing tricks on you: prickling your hair, giving you the chills, and a sick feeling in your gut were all symptoms of this irrational fear.

You lay in the bed, trying to clear your mind and pass out, it worked for about thirty minutes, and anyone who came by would think you had been asleep for hours, but you couldn't sleep. It was nearly twelve on the dot, and insomnia kicked in like a drug.

While you try to ease your mind, you see a book on the drawer, a scrapbook. Now, you were no prick who got nosy with everyone's info, but this was your only escape from your mind racing at the speed of sound.

The scrapbook fit snug in your hands, you dusted off the front cover, and opened it up. It was pretty standard for a scrapbook, pictures of aunts, uncles, friends, kids, the sorts.

However, flipping through the book, you saw one kid appear in a lot who looked like nobody you've ever seen before, he could fit in the family, but you never remembered someone named Hugo.

After awhile, nothing but pictures of Hugo appeared in the book, with strange writing becoming bigger and bigger each page.

The writing finally was big enough to read, which came out as," You will always live with me son, nothing will be the same when you aren't here, so I will ensure there won't be a-," and it cuts off there.

This book scared me half to death, as I recomposed myself, I heard light breathing coming from....... _it._ It could not have been good at all, and as soon as the door slowly opened, you saw... her. Not just her, but with writing all over the wall, and with.... Hugo.

As soon as eyes were locked to each others, you wish they weren't. Their eyes, oh holy ghost, were lifeless. Black with a red lining around the iris. The writings on the wall stopped glowing, and the light was nearly lost, but before it was, you ran out of the room.

Your heart beat fast, the air was cold, and you nearly tripped down the stairs. You had to think on instinct, which led you outside, and in your car once more.

You started you car, but as you started driving, you saw two slender, lifeless, apparently human, _things,_ in the window of your room, their eye illuminating the room.

* * *

This incident made you leave town for good, and luckily nothing has shown up from that house.

Your life has gotten much better, but your mind could repair you from what you saw, even if it wasn't going to harm you.

A new memory unlatched from your mind, faint screams heard as you left, but that was the least scary thing that went through your mind.

Back when you were five and up to nine, you would go there and have a brilliant time, but at night, Hugo would come out from the closet and whisper to you in your ear.

"We are what haunts you, not just now, but for the rest of your life. We destroy your sanity and life. Once you met me, your life was doomed. Eventually, you won't be able to fight back, and you will be consumed by _us._

**Author's Note:**

> This was my first story, so I hope you enjoyed it! I plan to make it a series, not necessarily of one storyline, but of freaky happenings, Hope you enjoyed it, please put in some constructive criticism on what could be better in this story.
> 
> Thanks for reading!


End file.
